The Lost Boy
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Before Alex joined the BAU, she had a husband and a son. One day, her son Ethan is kidnapped. What happens when they find him four years later, alive?
1. Chapter 1

_Alex's POV_

I drove Reid home to his apartment. I thought I should. He has gone through a lot after being shot in the neck and then almost killed by a terrorist. "You're all set?" I asked as we both walked in and I put his stuff on his couch in the corner of the room.

"Who's Ethan?" He asked and I stopped dead in my tracks. It has been a long time since I heard that name. Of course, there was my reasons for trying to forget. I looked to him, wondering where that came from.

"What?" I asked him.

"You mentioned someone. Someone named Ethan—I was wondering who that was." Reid explained and I sighed.

"My son." I told him. It been a long time since I talked about my son; he has been gone a long time of course and James and I had both made it a mission to do so. It's been years and no one knew about my son other than my family and James.

"What happened to him?" Reid asked. I sighed again, trying to control my feelings. I hated remembering it. Remembering it was one of the hardest things. It's like going back to the day and reliving those painful moments.

"It was four years ago. James and I took him to the park. I watched him playing alone and then turned to talk to James who then left to get something to eat for all of us. By the time I turned around, he was gone. He wasn't there anymore." I told him. "At first, I figured he went with James, boys do that. But when James came back asking where he was. I knew. I knew that someone had taken him."

"I'm so sorry." Reid said. It wasn't his fault, it was mine, so it was mine. "How old was he?"

"Nine." I told him. "He'd be thirteen now." I had to keep myself from crying.

"Did you find the guy?"

"No. We searched for months, but nobody ever found anything. No UNSUB and no body." I told him. "A part of me wants to believe that he is still alive. But—but you and I both know that it's not likely." Reid's eyes shifted to the floor, but back to him. He agreed with that.

"You never know. Hope Kingston was kidnapped and kept for years. There were no leads found on her abduction—" Reid started to say. I heard about that case. Emily Prentiss worked it, so I wasn't as familiar with it as everyone else. But that would be if Ethan was a specific target. It's most likely a random abduction, which meant he probably was dead.

"Yes, but wasn't she found dead?" I questioned. I remembered that at least from what Rossi and Morgan told me.

"Yes, but she wasn't murdered. She committed suicide." Ethan could have easily done that too. But sure enough he is dead, it is rare that child are kept for years alive.

"It doesn't matter, James and I have gotten—through it." I said. It's taken a while, but we can finally be happy and together without thinking about it. He came home, which tells me that he is over much more than he was a few years ago. It's almost like we've fallen in love again. We can be happy. We are happy, even though it hurts. It will always hurt.

"Goodnight, Alex." Reid said as I headed to the door to leave. I grinned.

"Goodnight." I replied and I left.

* * *

><p><strong>I realized there aren't many fics with Alex, so I thought I'd write one and this one came to me when I was rewatching "Demons"<br>**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_Alex's POV_

I wake up to the sound of someone banging on the door to my house. I sighed and look at the clock as I get out bed. It's Saturday and it's not even 8:00 yet. "Coming!" I say as I slowly walk downstairs and to the door and I answer to find Reid. I sighed, why would he be here at my house banging on the door this early?

"Reid? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I know it's early, but this is really important and when I tell you, you are going to be happy that I came here at this hour—" Reid said. I cut him off, I just wanted to know what this was about and if it was really worth this.

"What is it, Reid?" I asked.

"We found him." Reid said.

"Found who?"

"Ethan." He said and my eyes widened. There was no way he could have found Ethan. My Ethan. My son has been gone for four years, he couldn't be alive. But I don't think Reid would be in a rush to tell me they found my son's remains. No, he found him. I just still couldn't believe it.

"What?" That was all I could manage to say.

"I looked into it and then I had Hotch look into it and strange enough we found him. I'll tell you more on the way, but he's at the station." Reid said. I couldn't believe this was happening. Ethan was alive? I nodded and quickly put something on and was on my way to station with Reid.

"I need to call James." I said, I probably should have done that before I left, but I took out my phone and called him. No answer. Voicemail as usual. I left a message, telling him to call me back and to get to Virginia as quickly as he could; he needed to be here.

"You're sure it's him?" I asked.

"Yes. I had Garcia find a picture of him when he went missing at age nine and had her enhance it and she found him." Reid told me. All this time Ethan has been alive. I didn't know if I was happy or sad. I was going to see my son, but I was also afraid of what I might see. What if he didn't remember me? Or worse? Things can happen in the time he was gone, especially being with the monster that took him away from me.

"Who took him?" I asked Reid.

"His name is Quinn Jacobs. He is a repeating sexual offender who was a arrested twice many years ago from coming too close to children. " Reid said. "He won't be getting out this time after what we found."

"What else did you find?" I asked.

"Four other children. 3 boys and a girl." Reid said. "Isabel Harris, Elliott Ganger, Sam Jensen, Tate Declan, and Ethan Blake. They were most likely taken around the same time as each other and their ages very."

"Have you talked to them? Or him?" I asked, I was almost afraid to know what Reid did about anything that man did to him.

"No, all we gathered from them was their names. We have them all in custody and we are going to interviews later. We also contacted Emily and she is going to come down and help us with this. We are going to need it especially if we are going to get the rest of these children home safe." Reid explained.

I nodded, it was true. I lost Ethan, I know what those other families had to go through when their child was taken. If we find all of the families, the children might be able to get back what thing they lost; their families. The one thing that kept them holding on.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but more next time. I only have two days this week, so I might get some more writing done this week. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, if you'd like check out my other story. (if you like Emily and Reid, or just one of them! I'd love the feedback).**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's POV

We walked into the BAU and both Reid and I are instantly met by JJ and Hotch. I look over and see the children; five of them. One of those boys is my son. I am pulled from my thought as Hotch gets my attention. "Blake, are you okay to work on this case?" Hotch asks me. "Reid as filled me in on how you could be a potential victim of this case."

"What do we know about the children and the abductor?" I asked, Hotch took that as the answer. He understood that even if it one of those boys could be my son, I wasn't going to let that get in the way of work. Besides, James hopefully would be here soon and he could look after him; if it is Ethan of course.

Reid and I walked over to the kids and I looked at them. They all looked different, I wonder what this guy's M.O. was because nothing added up. Different ages, genders, and appearance traits. And keeping them all at the same time was also getting us further away from the truth.

"JJ?" Reid asked, seeing her walk in, putting her phone away.

"That was Emily. She's on the plane." JJ replied. Reid told me that she would be coming. I had only met her once before when we worked on the case when Cruz and JJ were taken. Now we are working on a case where children, possibly including my own, were taken.

"So what are we going to do about them?" I asked, not exactly knowing what to say. I really wanted to know which one, if any of them, was mine. I wanted to know if my Ethan was here.

"We'll ask them for their names, we know the names of the missing children because Reid and Garcia looked into it last night." Hotch said. "Reid, JJ, I'd like you two to ask the children." They both nodded and went over to them; I wanted to be over there.

"Blake, you may go over there too." Hotch said, he knew I wanted to be over there to find out if one of them had the name Ethan. I looked at Reid who first went to a boy blonde boy. I looked at JJ and she went to the girl; I knew that would be Isabel since there is only one girl.

"My name is Spencer…" He started off by saying and then he saw me behind him and turned back to the boy. "and this is Alex, can you tell us your name?"

"Sam." The boy said. I sighed, but I knew that it couldn't be Ethan; he didn't look like him at all. Ethan had brown eyes and brown hair, unlike Sam who had blue eyes and blonde hair. Of course the abductor could have used hair dye, but like most, aren't too bright.

JJ then went to the boy with red hair, that would be Elliott Ganger. Finally two boys left and both Reid and I handled those two.

"Hi, my name is Spencer." Reid said.

"My name is Alex." I said and then the boy to right eyed me, with a shocking look on his face; I wondered if it was him. "Can you tell us your names?"

"Tate." The boy to the left said and then I turned to the boy on the right who was looking at me. It had to be him, if it wasn't—no it had to be.

"What's your name?" Reid asked the boy to my right again.

"Ethan." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter, but it's late where I am and I wanted to get a chapter up. Anyway… it's Ethan! :D What do you think will happen next?<strong>

**Don't forget to REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

_Alex's POV_

_Ethan._

I never thought I would see him again. He looks different from when I last saw him, but it was Ethan. It was him. It had to be him.

He was nine years old when he was taken and thirteen when he is returned to me. God, James needed to be here. Why wasn't he here? Of course, if he knew about Ethan, he would be here in a heartbeat; I know he would.

"Ethan." I said softly, so he and Reid wouldn't hear me. I looked at him, I tried to remain looking professional, like I would with any kid we found in a case like this, but how could I? How could anyone if you just found your son who was taken away from you? For four years, I tried to forget him because I thought—I knew he had to be dead. 24 hours is a long time to keep a child, but four years? It seemed impossible.

But I guess in this case it's not.

"I'm going to talk to the girl JJ is with now." Reid said, leaving me alone with Tate and Ethan; all I could think about was my son. The boy in front of me. He was back and a part of me just wanted to take him in my arms and never let go.

"Blake." I felt someone touch my shoulder and I knew it was Hotch. I stood up and took a few steps away from the two boys. "Are you okay with this?" He asked me. I honestly don't know how to describe what I am feeling; I am feeling multiple things that it could create a new emotion.

"Would you be okay if it was you?" I asked him. "If you Jack was taken from you and then you see him again four years later with other children, finding out that he has been alive, captive for this long. Probably waiting for you to come and save him, but you never did, while we went through—whatever it is that man did to him?" I asked Hotch and he glanced down and back to me; I knew his answer even before I asked.

"Are you positive that he is your son?"

"100%." I replied.

"I'll leave you alone with him." He said and I gave a nod as he then took Tate with him over to another area, leaving me with Ethan; my son. I still couldn't believe it.

"Ethan." I said, trying to remain professional; at least for the moment being. "Can you tell me what happened?" He stood there, looking uncomfortable, he looked at me with wide eyes. "It's okay, you don't have to if you aren't ready." Then I noticed his hands were holding something in his hands.

"What's that you got there?" I asked, softly.

"My mom." He said.

"You've had it this whole time he's had you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Whenever he was done with me or I was feeling scared or alone, I would look at this picture of my mom. I'd hold it close and I just thought about her and it helped." He said and at this point, I wanted to cry and hold him so tight that he would say _Stop squeezing me! I can't breathe._

"What was your mom's name?" I asked, this would confirm it for sure. He looked up to me and then handed me the picture.

"Alexandra Blake." He said, my name. "My dad called her Alex. My mom has your name." I smiled and unfolded the picture and saw an older picture of me; my hair was shorter and when I used to wear it curly.

"I am your mom."

* * *

><p><strong>So now Alex is 105% sure it's her son and now he knows it too. So what do you think will happen next? And what do you want to happen next?<strong>

**Don't forget to REVIEW**


End file.
